The invention relates to a timing device being the essential part of a switching means or which is included in a programmer for only forming a part of it.
It is concerned with improvements in timing devices, such as disclosed in the French patent 1 021 099 related to a switching means whose timing device comprises a synchronous reduction motor, a toothed timing wheel resiliently biased, a toothed pinion rotated by the motor, and an electromagnet for moving radially the toothed pinion into engagement with the toothed timing wheel.
This device can be used in different ways, and at the end of the preset timing, either the timing wheel, through an activating impulse, closes or opens a circuit assembly and simultaneously deenergizes the electromagnet, the timing wheel being then disengaged from the pinion and moved back to its initial position, or, the timing wheel closes or opens permanently a circuit assembly and simultaneously deenergizes the synchronous motor, the timing wheel being moved back to its initial position only upon deenergization of the electromagnet.
It is, therefore, the object of the present invention to provide a cheaper timing device in avoiding the need of an engaging electromagnet.